


Sana Sinabi Mo (Kaagad)

by baekyeolparaluman, tokyocherrypop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Eventual Romance, M/M, ending agad, medyo makalat timeline, shawarma nambawan, walang katuturan
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyocherrypop/pseuds/tokyocherrypop
Summary: Si Paasa at Umasa na mahilig sa Shawarma.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikatlong Pagdiriwang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Philippines and Hello World! Please don't forget to wear your masks!
> 
> Kidding aside, unang una sa lahat gusto ko na agad humingi ng paumanhin sa prompter-- medyo malayo sa naging outcome ng fic na 'to ang iyong sinabmit na prompt. May (major?) akong hindi ginawa kasi sa kakarampot kong oras ay ito lang ang nakayanan ko. And sorry if ever hindi mo bet ang mga ilang character na nabanggit. Pasensya na, I really tried my best this time. 
> 
> Also, gusto ko magpalamat sa ating mga mods, nakailang extention ako. Maraming salamat sa pasensya at pag-unawa.
> 
> Ito po ang una (at malamang huli) kong pagsusulat ng fic. Chanbaek has been my home since 8 years ago at ngayon lang ako nakatapos ng fic for them. Tinuturing ko 'tong milestone sa aking fangirling life. 
> 
> Dami kong abla, heto na. Thank you kung bibigyan niyo 'tong fic na 'to ng chance!
> 
> [UNBETAED]
> 
> prompt #BY79:  
> Nagkakilala sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun through mutual friends.  
> Una palang na-attract na nang husto si A kay B. Nagpakita sya nang motibo at kinagat naman nung isa. Naging official, kahit alam nang tropa na si B ay may feelings pa rin sa ex niya na childhood sweetheart din niya.

“Baekhyun, si Chanyeol pala. Tropa ko.” 

Unang nagkakilala si Baekhyun at Chanyeol sa restaurant na minamanage niya. Humingi ng favor ang isa pa niyang staff na si Jongdae kung pwede mag part-time ang kanyang tropa sa restaurant habang naka leave si Lucas nang maaksidente sa loob ng kitchen nung nakaraan.

“Hi. My name is Baekhyun, manager ng Ureshii.” nakipag shake hands siya, smiling at him. Pogi. Not bad.

“Hello, Sir.” magalang na pagbati ni Chanyeol. “Would like to say thank you dahil pinagbigyan mo si Jongdae for having me take part-time here in your restaurant. Need lang din kasi.”

“No worries,” sabi naman ni Baekhyun. “We’re really in need of help ngayong magpapasko dahil for sure the restaurant will be booked in the coming holidays.” 

Yes, it’s true. As early as September, hindi joke yung ‘pag tungtong ng September, Christmas na sa Pilipinas’ sa dami ng nag-iinquire at nag-bbook sa restaurant ngayon meron pa silang ongoing promo. Minsan, booked ang restaurant for occasions such as family gatherings, birthdays, business meeting, etc. One time pa nga, it became the venue of their head chef's wedding.

Follow-up ni Baekhyun: “Would you like to start now?”

~~**\-------** ~~

It was a typical weekend grind for the restaurant. A formal Japanese restaurant in the heart of a shopping center on the metro. Kahit medyo puro debit ang labas ng pera, still, the owner aka his parents can't let this one go and close it.

Weekend on a formal restaurant means the busiest 2 days. At ngayong Sabado, for sure madaming ang kakain dahil nataon pang long-weekend, holiday payday. 

Simula nang naging hands-on si Baekhyun sa pag mamanage ng restaurant ng kanyang magulang, pinag-aralan niya lahat ng basics bago maghandle ng backend at mas mabibigat na work. May unspoken rule sa Food and Beverages industry: kailangan pagdaanan mo muna simula sa mababang role or ang maging Front of the House bago ka umangat. Kailangan alam mo ang pasikot-sikot sa floor para may reference ka kung paano maghandle ng tao, kung ano ang dapat at hindi dapat gawin.

And Baekhyun decided to train Chanyeol. May part na gusto niya quality at standard ang customer service ni Chanyeol, syempre may part din na gusto niya makilala si Chanyeol as a person. 

  
  


“You need to shout or say ‘corner’ when you’re passing by the, uhm, corner, Chanyeol” Baekhyun teaches him while giving him a brief tour of the restaurant. “This is to prevent accidents such as colliding with the person incoming and spilling/spoiling the food.” 

Kaagad namang nag makeface si Chanyeol na para bang na information overload siya, “Sir Baekhyun, wag ka na mag English, please. Ninonosebleed ako. Joke lang!” 

Natawa bigla si Baekhyun sa hirit ni Chanyeol, “Ay, sorry! Nasanay lang. Nga pala, as much as possible, in English tayo makipag-usap sa guests. The reason why is because to maintain the image of the restaurant since this is a formal dining.”

“Noted, Sir. No worries, I can do that naman.”

~~**\-------** ~~

The thing is, most of the formal restaurants closes at 2pm. 

Pagkatapos ng peak hours ay nagcclose sila, mainly because usually 2-5pm are the dead hours. Ito rin ang nagsisilbing lunch break nilang lahat since sabay-sabay silang kakain with given employee's meal of the day.

In those hours, malaya silang gawin ang gusto nila pagkatapos ng tanghalian. Laging nasa computer shops ang mga lalaki at naglalaro ng counter (hindi pwedeng dota dahil aabutin sila ng ilang oras), ang mga babae naman ay kung hindi natutulog, naggagala sa mall.

Pero dahil ito ang first day ni Chanyeol, technically, there's no such thing as 2-hours break. Madami siyang kailangan maabsorb in the short period of time, madami siyang kailangang habulin.

By the second half of the shift started, familiar na siya sa mga magiging ka-work niya on floor, their roles and delegated tasks ng mga ito. Alam na niya na magkakaiba ang gawain ng Host, Server, and Runner ng FOH. Iba-iba rin pala ang mga nasa Back of the House, hindi mo mabibilang ang taong nagluluto at nag-pprepare sa loob ng kitchen. 

Kyungsoo is the one in-charge of the kitchen. Sous Chef technically ang title niya pero the Head Chef just resigned kamaykailan lang. Malaki ang chance na maging Head na rin siya, kaso ito ay naka depende kay Kyungsoo kung tatanggapin niya ito.

Ready na ang lahat para sa second half ng shift, nag-aantay nalang sila na mag 6pm sharp ang orasan. Some of the servers are already preparing to their designated sections of the restaurant. May mga bagong mukha din na wala kanina nung morning shift, isa na nga dito ay si Jongin na nagsisilbing host or receptionist nila. With his aura akala mo hindi head over heels sa head chef nila.

Yes, Kyungsoo and Jongin are married.

Nilapitan niya si Chanyeol habang tulala sa isang gilid, peak hours on-going, “Kaya pa? You may take a 5-minute break, if you want.” Ngiti niya kay Chanyeol. He knows how it feels sa unang araw ng pagsabak sa trabaho na ito, bawal maupo ang mga servers as long as possible. 

Ngumiti naman pabalik si Chanyeol sa kanya, sabay iling, “No, Sir. I can do it naman. Medyo overwhelmed lang.”

“Naku! Eh kung papakabisado ko pa sayo ang menu, baka bukas di ka na sumipot.” Biro niya. “Mas lalong kang ma-ooverwhelm. Pero don’t worry naman, since part-time ka lang dito, di ko na yun papagawa sayo since you just need to assist the actual servers of their food.”

Since he will just be here in a couple of weeks, Baekhyun designated Taeyong to be a server muna in place of Lucas dahil mas familiar siya siya menu and how to do the work. Chanyeol will be the runner for the meantime, kailangan lang niyang ibigay ang food na i-didispatch ni kitchen to rightful server of a given table. This is also a good opportunity for Taeyong to prove himself na kaya niya maging server, although that’s not higher than runner in terms of job level but it’ll give him exposure for more things.

Baekhyun managed to take a little break sa mini office niya when the peak hours had passed. He considers Chanyeol to be a great help, mabilis siya maka pick-up ng kung anong gagawin. Very simple thing to look upon to, pero ayun lang naman ang kailangan at hinahanap niya. 

30 minutes before uwian, tinawag niya si Chanyeol sa office niya.

“Sorry for giving you notice na super late and thank you na rin kasi tinanggap mo naman kagad. I would like you to know na sobrang laking tulong mo ngayong araw. If there’s anything you need, just let me know, okay? Tignan natin kung kaya nating gawan ng paraan except hiring you for full time kasi as of the moment, wala pang advise ang head office na pwede ako mag dagdag ng headcount kahit kayang-kaya ko namang gawin,” sabay kindat kay Chanyeol, “joke lang.”

Tawa nalang si Chanyeol, kasi anong dapat niyang i-reply dun? “Sir, ako po ang dapat mag thank you. Like I said kanina, kayo po yung nakatulong sakin by having me work here as a part-timer. You don’t know kung anong tulong ang nagawa niyo sakin.”

“I think Jongdae briefly mentioned na personal reason. Don’t worry, di naman kita pwe-pwersahing sabihin sakin ‘yan. Alam ko namang at this instance, e, strangers parin tayo sa isa’t isa.” Baekhyun said to him sincerely, with a hint of hope. 

~~**\-------** ~~

  
  


Kinabukasan, pumasok si Baekhyun minutes after the first shift started. May iilang guests na rin nauumpisahang i-attend ng mga present na servers.

Since runner at taga abot lang literal si Chanyeol ng pagkain sa servers, wala talaga siyang gagawin unless the kitchen starts to dispatch the orders. Unang lumalabas at naiseserve ang mga appetizers like Edamame and salads. 

A regular guest came in after Baekhyun clocked in. Isang prominenteng tao sa bansa, at kasalukuyang may kapangyarihan sa nakakasakop na lungsod sa restaurant. Being an A-list guest meaning Baekhyun has to step out of the office and serve them, or at least monitor the assigned server. 

Laging dasal lahat ng taong nagtratrabaho sa customer service ang walang mishap na mangyari that day. At mukha atang nalumutan nilang abisuhan si Chanyeol.

Kabisado na ni Baekhyun ang order ng kanilang special guest since the second time na kumain ito sa restaurant. Staple order nila ang kanilang version ng California Maki, Sukiyaki at Grilled Chicken. Every now and then syempre may dagdag, lalo na pag kasama niya ang kanyang asawa. 

Sa hindi malaman-laman na dahilhan, nagkaleche-leche sa orders today.

Paglabas niya ng comfort room, narinig nalang niya biglang may nabasag na plato. 

And there stood Chanyeol, in the middle of the guest and Jongdae. Inutusan niya si Jongdae mag tingin ng table nila when he went to the CR. 

“Hi Sir. What’s the matter?” malumanay niyang tanong kay guest. 

Huminga ng malalim si guest bago siya nagsalita, in a controlled voice he said, “your servers’ head for today Baekhyun. It seems like they’re up in the clouds this fine morning.”

“Apologies for that, sir. Would you mind telling me what happened, Jongdae?” binaling niya ang tanong kay Jongdae, who is calm. A good sign for Baekhyun.

Jongdae hurriedly answers, “Sir, Chanyeol made a mistake of putting the Tiger Roll on the guest’s table. That’s supposedly for the other table but he might have confused them. Then, when Chanyeol told me his mishap, I went to the table to see if we can still recall them but when the guest saw me, he immediately called me, asked why he was given a dish he didn’t order, and he accidentally hit the plate.”

“Thank you, Jongdae. You may go back to your stations.” Baekhyun smiles at them.

“Again, sir, apologies for the mishap and I’ll make sure such things won’t happen again. Since we have our new server who recently joined yesterday, I’ll personally monitor and teach him so he can improve. I’ll be sending over a complimentary dessert and hoping for your kind consideration.” Baekhyun bowed at the guest. 

Never ‘tong nangyari sa buong pag-stay niya as a Manager. This would be for the books talaga dahil hindi lang basta-basta ang guest na naka-encounter ng ganitong ganap.

“No worries, Baekhyun,” the guest might have calmed down already. “And apologies too, for creating a bit of a commotion.” 

Baekhyun smiles at the guest, accepting the apology, “Thank you so much for the understanding. If you need anything else, you may call me and serve you, sir. Enjoy your meal.”

Lumakad palayo si Baekhyun sa table ng guest and tinawag ang atensyon ni Chanyeol, “Sumunod ka sakin sa office ko,” in his calm voice kasi kalmado naman siya, pero in Chanyeol’s eyes siguro ay hindi.

Pagkasara ng pintuan, humarap bigla si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol at na exhale na para bang nabunutan ng siya ng tinik.

“Una sa lahat, if alam mong nagkamali ka sa anything, please please always seek me first. I know you meant well kanina and of course hindi mo pa naman alam, but yeah. Jongdae might be the closest one you could run to, pero magkasing level lang kayo and honestly that kind of guest and situation must be handled by an higher up,” Baekhyun just said that in one breath. Chanyeol could see he’s shaking a bit and judging by his voice ay mukha siyang nagpapanic.

“Sorry, sir. Medyo nagpanic lang din ako. I promise it won’t happen again.” halata sa boses ni Chanyeol na takot siya sa mga susunod na sasabihin ni Baekhyun. He really needs this part time job at the moment.

“Can’t say that’s okay,” Baekhyun reminds himself to calm down. “But don’t worry and I understand it’s literally your 2nd day. In all honestly, hindi naman talaga naiiwasan ang mga commotion na ganyan, nakay-guest talaga ng lahat if they’ll make a scene or not.”

“Thank you po sir and sorry ulit.” Chanyeol said in his most sincerest voice.

“Wag ka na muna bumalik sa floor for the rest of the morning shift. Dito ka muna and I’ll check if our special guest have already billed out. Gusto ko ng shawarma to relieve the stress at sasamahan mo ko kumain.” He sounded firm in a joking way.

~~**\-------** ~~

Lumabas sila through the back door pagkabalik ni Baekhyun to check.Pagbaba niya ng office ay saktong nagtawag ng bill si guest at he takes that a go signal to go back and went out.

Sa tinagal-tagal niya sa workplace na ‘to, alam na niya ng pasikot sikot (ultimo ang tiangge sa mismong shopping center, dati namimigay lang siya ng flyers pag mahina ang benta. Kilala na nga siya ng mga iilang establishments, lalo na ang shawarma stand sa food court ng katabing mall. 

“Oh Sir, stressed ka nanaman? Usual order?” ang bati sa kanya ng may-ari slash ang tanging bantay ng kanyang sariling shawarma stand. 

“Yes, Doyoung. Make it two. May kasama ako for today and sadly it’s not Taeyong,” biglang naubo si Doyoung out of nowhere, “Kastress today!” reklamo ni Baekhyun habang binibigay ang bayad. 

Nang matapos gawin ang orders nila, kagad nilang kinuha ito at naghanap ng mapwepwestuhan. Nakakita sila ng bakanteng table sa may dulo ng food court at naupo dun kahit ‘di naman sila naka break. Perks of being a manager.

After ng ilang minutes, nagsalita si Chanyeol to break the silence, “Ang sarap naman neto. Favorite mong food ang shawarma, sir?” 

“Actually, weird kasi hindi ko siya favorite pero gustong-gusto ko kumain ng shawarma tuwing nastress or malungkot ako. Kinabahan talaga ako kanina kasi baka mag-amok si guest,” sabay silang tumawa nung ginamit ni Baekhyun yung word na amok. Sobrang hindi manager-like.

“Alam mo kasi,” simula ni Baekhyun, naisip niyang kung gusto niya maging komportable si Chanyeol sa kaniya ay dapat siguro magshare siya ng super random fact about himself pero personal. “Nung bata ako, tuwing gabi pagkauwi ng papa ko galing work, lagi kaming lumalabas para lang kumain ng shawarma. Buong pamliya kami, nasa sasakyan para bumili ng shawarma sa morato. Siguro, tumatak sa isip ko yun as one of my happiest moments kaya pag kumakain ako ng shawarma, sumasaya at gumagaan na ulit ang pakiramdam ko. Weird ko ba? Haha.” tanong niya kay Chanyeol.

“Hindi, sir. I totally get what you mean. Parang sigarilyo mo yung shawarma, not that I smoke, sir, baka ni-jujudge niyo na ko haha,” singit niya bigla sa gitna ng conversation, just to be transparent, “we all do have quirks in dealing with everything, for ako, example, hmmmm,” napatingin sa ceiling si Chanyeol.

Ginaya naman ito ni Baekhyun, tumingin din siya sa ceiling, “Bakit Chanyeol? Nasa kisame ba ng food court ang sagot?” biro niya, sabay hagalpak ng tawa. Bakit nga ba kasi tumingin ang isang tao sa taas pag nag-iisip?

“Sir naman e! Okay lang ba mag-isip? Kalma ka lang. Di ko alam kasi kung anong ginagawa ko pag stress eh, maliban sa alak. Tamang inom ng red horse sa gabi bago umuwi para borlogs agad.” at nakitawa na rin siya sa joke ng Manager niya.

“So, kailan ka masstress?” sabay kindat ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. 

“Bakit, sir? Parang iba yan ah,” biglang bwelo ni Chanyeol, “naniniwala pa naman ako sa kasabihan na ‘Pag may alak, may balak.’” Siya naman ang bumanat ng joke.

“What if meron nga?” Hirit ni Baekhyun sabay, “Joke lang. Tamang hinala ka, ah.” Kaagad na tumayo si Baekhyun kasi, oops, medyo hule pero di kolong siya sa part na ‘yon, “Tara na nga. Baka hinahanap na tayo sa store.”

Wew.

~~**\-------** ~~

Lumipas ang mga araw na hindi sila nagkausap dahil tambak ang End of the Month reports niya at naging busy si Baekhyun sa back office. On the edge siya lagi, gustong-gusto na makita si Chanyeol sa floor. Sobrang attracted siya dahil tanggap naman niya na malakas ang hatak sa kanya talaga ng mga pogi at matangkad. Ngunit kahit ganun ay tuloy-tuloy lang ang buhay as a manager; tamang cram sa inventory, tamang iyak sa reports niyang parang walang katapusan, tamang scroll sa Facebook if pwede maisingit.

It’s the 2nd day of the last month nang nakabalik siya sa floor. Feeling niya ang dami niyang namiss na kaganapan sa sarili niyang bakuran. And it’s good to see na nagiging close na si Chanyeol sa mga tao sa restaurant. Nakikita niyang nagiging comfortable siya by how he interacts and smile around. Masasabi niyang may naipasa namang learnings si Jongin, na binigyan niya ng special task on guiding Chanyeol, in terms of his customer service; marunong narin si Chanyeol mag distinguish ng mga simple menu nila. 

Narinig niya si Jongin na quini-quiz one time si Chanyeol nung pumunta siya sa station ng host, looking for the needed inventory for reporting, “Agedashi tofu is?”

Mas mabilis pa sa alas-kwarto ang pagsagot ni Chanyeol, “yung nagwiwiggle na tofu with Tsuyu sauce!”

Nung narinig ni Baekhyun ang sagot niya ay medyo napalakas ang tawa niya, nang naging signal ng dalawang nag-Q&A, “Ayos sa sagot ah, wiggle talaga?” and just to emphasize ang pang-aasar, ginawa niya ito sa kilay niya.

“Luh, si Sir, kanya-kayang trip ‘yan!” ang sabi ni Chanyeol na wala namang hint ng naasar or what, ang kaso pa nga neto ay mukhang manunukli ng pang-asar din, “Wiggle parang ano…” sabay kindat sa kanya, “Di ko nalang sabihin, naka imbes na 1 month ako dito ay maging 1 day nalang.”

“Goods ‘yan. Narinig mo ‘yon, Jongin? Ganon dapat ang attitude, yung naiisip mong baka mawalan ka ng trabaho pag tinuloy mo mga pang-aasar mo?” reprimand niya kay Jongin na wala namang laman.

“Tologo boh, Baek?” bawi naman ni Jongin sa kanya, literally not scared with his manager, at all. “Wala kang maloloko dyan sa paandar mo na ‘yan. Hahahaha.”

“Raulo ka, ah!” pabulong at aambaan sana ni Baekhyun ng batok pero naalala nilang nasa floor sila, albeit medyo nakatago naman sa sight range ng mga guest. 

“Sir Baekhyun,” Jongin switches to being formal real quick, of course nang aasar parin, “Balik na po kayo sa office niyo. Balita ko malapit ka na matapos sa report mo, or tapusin ng report mo. Take your pick nalang po.” 

Kung hindi lang sila nasa floor ay nabatukan talaga si Jongin.

Sabi nga nila, mafafall ka sa isang tao kapag lagi mo itong nakakasama at nakakausap.

Maraming nakakapansin na kakaiba ang pagmomonitor ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, kahit there’s nothing to train nor teach him anymore since hindi naman talaga siya nakikipag-interact sa guests like taking their orders and stuff. Minimal contact with guests lang, mostly asking him for water and tea refill.

Pero kahit ganun, ay nagkaron nalang siguro ng silent agreement ang buong team na don’t mention the _subtle_ flirting.

  
  


Nagsimula ang lahat sa madalas na pag-uwi ni Baekhyun ng late.

Suddenly, the ever introverted Manager nila na gusto laging umuuwi on time ay nagpapalate ng uwi. Sobrang gasgas na rin ang mga palusot ni Baekhyun to the point na hindi nalang nila inaalam at hindi na naman niya kailangan mag explain. 

Halos sabay din silang lumalabas after eating lunch with the whole team, parang nagka goal bigla si Baekhyun na i-try lahat ng available na dessert sa buong shopping center. From Ice cream, to gelato, pati na rin Milk tea kahit hindi naman niya gaanong bet.

Of course, lagi niyang kasama si Chanyeol. 

Hindi naman lingid sa kaalalaman ng lahat na type ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Ang alam nga niya ay alam ni Chanyeol na crush (“crush talaga Baek? Ano ka High School?!” sa loob-loob niya) siya ni Baekhyun.

Sabay uuwi kahit palabas lang talaga ng shopping center vicinity, sabay kakain kahit snacks lang, laging magkausap kahit puro kalokohan lang ang topic, ganun umikot ang buhay ni Baekhyun sa maikling pag-ppart time ni Chanyeol sa Ureshii.

A week before Chanyeol’s last day (which is sadly hindi nagawan ng paraan ni Baekhyun na magdagdag ng headcount), napag desisyunan nilang mag inuman.

After shift, dumiretso silang lahat sa kalapit na inuman. Tamang order lang ng bucket, wala rin namang kasing occasion to fully walwal. Next week pa ang tunay na inuman dahil it’s Chanyeol’s last day. 

Hindi lasing si Baekhyun nor sober. Borderline siguro since he can still remember what Jongdae said to him nung papunta sila ng CR. 

“Baekhyun,” tawag niya kay Baekhyun, walang Sir dahil it’s after shift and maybe because personal na ang susunod niyang sasabihin, “tapatin mo ko. What’s the real score between you and Chanyeol?”

Nawala talaga bigla ang hilo niya and suddenly hindi na siya na-CCR, “Wala. Promise. Bakit?”

“Wala lang din naman. Gusto lang kitang sabihan na dahan-dahan. Kilala kita Baekhyun, kahit iilang buwan palang tayong magkawork. Simula sa dati nating work, ganyan ka na.”

“Okay. Go Father Jongdae, preach mo na.” biro niya kay Jongdae pero kinakabahan na siya to the point na gusto niya masuka kahit hindi siya lasing.

“Naaalala mo naman kung bakit ako humingi ng favor sayo na ipasok ang kaibigan ko kahit part-time lang, diba?” tanong niya ng seryoso kay Baekhyun.

Biglang nag war flashbacks sa kanya ang first day ni Chanyeol, anong sabi nga ni Chanyeol dun? “Due to personal reasons?” patanong na sagot ni Baekhyun kay Jongdae.

“Very good. Yes, quote, due to personal reasons, unquote. Now for the second question, ano yung personal na yun. Alam mo ba?”

Natahimik nalang bigla si Baekhyun. He always have a hunch, pero dahil niya personal ‘yun, hindi niya tinatanong si Chanyeol. 

Also, of course, wala namang something sa kanila kung tutuusin. They’re just ...workmates, in a sense. Hindi nga niya alam kung kaibigan ang turing ni Chanyeol sa kanya.  
  


Nang nasense ni Jongdae na hindi na makapagsalita si Baekhyun, tinuloy niya ang conversation. “Kung ano mang nasa isip mo, maybe tama ka. Mukhang ayaw mo naman magsalita eh.”  
  


“Are we really thinking of the same thing, Jongdae?” gusto ni Baekhyun malaman. Hindi naman sila si B1 and B2 para mag conclude na parehas sila ng iniisip. He would also like to know, para ma set niya ang dapat lang na expectations from this whole _thing_ .   
  


“Baek, kahit gusto ko sabihin sayo ang sagot straightly, hindi ako dapat ang magsabi. I think Chanyeol would be very much appreciated if the explanation came from him. You have all the time na tanungin siya in the past, and you’re running out of time.”

  
  


~~**\-------** ~~

  
  


Kinabukasan, napagdesisyunan niyang di na kausapin si Chanyeol.

Mukha naman ding hindi niya kailangan mag explain dahil wala rin namang malinaw sa kanila kung anong meron sa kanila. Tinanggap nalang niya ang sabi ni Jongdae, and he thanks Jongdae for that kasi kung hindi siya binigyan ng babala ay baka lalo lang siyang mahulog kahit ilang araw nalang ay tapos na ang gig ni Chanyeol sa restaurant. 

Nung unang araw pagpasok ni Baekhyun, nagttry pa si Chanyeol multiple times para kausapin si Baekhyun. Alam niyang galit si Baekhyun sa kanya and he wanted to know why. Pero after 2 days ng pag-iwas ni Baekhyun sa kanya ay nag give-up nalang siya. Last straw ni Chanyeol ang pag abang niya kay Baekhyun sa front door para i-corner siya pero nung nakita ni Baekhyun na andun siya ay biglang bumalik sa likod. 

Nalaman na lang niya after few minutes sa back door dumaan si Baekhyun pauwi.

  
  


~~**\-------** ~~

Natapos ang part-time job ni Chanyeol ng parang wala lang. 

Masakit mang tanggapin na sa ganun kaikling panahon ay nahulog at nasaktan siya. Oh diba. Kung may award in real life ‘to, for sure panalo na siya. 

Days after ng last day ni Chanyeol, bumalik na ulit sa trabaho si Baekhyun dahil End of Month nanaman and for sure, this time kung hindi pa niya sisimulang bawasan ang tambak niyang trabaho, siya na talaga ang tatapusin ng reports at inventories.

Patuloy parin ang takbo ng buhay at trabaho niya. Walang bago.

Pero ngayon, araw-araw na siyang nag-shashawarma. Mag-isa.

~~**\-------** ~~

He decided to take a vacation leave for a few days.

Well, actually, more like the whole team begged him to rest. Hindi na maganda ang takbo ng work niya, ‘Nagiging robot ka na, Baekhyun.’ sabi sa kanya ni Kyungsoo.

Ironic, isn’t?

First few days ng leave niya ang itinulog lang niya. Parang hindi sapat yung mga tulog niya ng mga nakaraang linggo at katawan niya narin siguro ang nagdikta na matulog siya without worrying na may mag-aalarm na orasan. 

On the 3rd day of his leave, he decided to attend this semniar Jongdae had mentioned days before he took a leave. 

It’s a business-related seminar and all he’ll do is to listen. Matagal na niyang plano mag-expand ng business and to actually step out of his parent’s umbrella. Gusto niya mag venture into something he really like to have, which is coffee shop. Wala lang siyang lakas ng loob kasi natatakot siyang mag explore. What if hindi pumatok?

Pagdating niya sa venue, kaagad niyang nakita ang parents niya. Hindi siya aware na major sponsor sila ng semniar na ‘to. Since wala siyang energy to socialize, kahit parents pa niya ang mga ito, hindi siya lumapit at nagdasal na sana hindi siya makita. 

The seminar started. Talk, talk and talk. More talk, more fun. 

Nasa kalagitnaan na ng program and truth to be told Baekhyun is not even listening anymore. He already knows all of the topics and things the speakers are saying. Boring and sayang lang pala sa oras. He was already contemplating to leave when he heard a familiar voice.

Familiar voice coming from the sound system.

Baekhyun feels overwhelmed already, after ilang weeks of not hearing his voice, there stood Chanyeol in the speaker’s podium. 

Literal na wala nang naabsorb si Baekhyun once nakalma na niya ang sarili niya. Wala nang iba pang tumatakbo sa isip niya kundi ‘bakit at anong ginagawa niya dito, anong meron?’ Kasi, narealize niyang wala pala talaga siyang alam kay Chanyeol. 

Binasa niya ang booklet sa katabi niyang upuan. 

> **‘Prof. Park Chanyeol, MBA, Ph.D’**

Literal na nag ‘o’ ang bibig niya ng makita niya si Chanyeol sa malayo. He can’t believe this. First, alam ni Jongdae ang ginagawa niya when he mentioned this seminar to him. May agenda siyang gustong maachieve and he did get it. 

Second, what is he doing there, for real?! A professor? Sobrang daming katanungan ang tumatakbo sa isip niya. Niloloko lang ba siya ni Chanyeol?

But mostly of his thoughts were he’s just in awe on how Chanyeol handles himself. Looking at him from afar, he can say that naging okay lang naman siya and hindi naka apekto sa kanya ang pag alis niya (at hindi niya pagkausap dito). At ayun ang pinaka masakit siguro na parte ng istorya na ito: yung aminin mo sa sarili mo na kahit dati pa ay wala kang puwang sa puso at buhay ng taong gusto at mahal mo. 

Yung kahit anong deny mo sa sarili mo, sinasampal ka ng realidad na hindi siya magiging sayo. Kahit anong gawin mo, kahit anong sabihin mo. Yung dineny mo yung sarili mong maging masaya para sa kanya, kasi nasasaktan kang hanggang ganun nalang kayo.

Yung walang closure. Pero bakit kailangan magkaroon ng ganun, kung hindi naman naging kayo?

Mga what ifs at tanong ni Baekhyun, never magkakaroon ng kasagutan. Maybe this is for the best. Maybe in due time, he’ll stop hurting and stop dwelling on this.

But for now, he allows himself to feel.

~~**\-------** ~~

Unfortunately, hindi siya nakalabas ng hall without his parents (or everyone who know him, rather) noticing him.

“Baekhyun!” Tawag sa kanya ng kanyang kapatid. Hindi rin niya napansin na andun si Baekbeom.

Saktong pag tawag sa kanya ng kapatid niya at biglang dumating si Chanyeol sa pwesto ng mga Byun upang magpasalamat.

Nung nagkatitigan sila, para bang tumigil ang mundo at pagtibok ng puso ni Baekhyun---mostly sa kaba.

Tumigil ang mundo ni Baekhyun dahil ayaw na niya masaktan pa ulit. Hindi siya pwedeng makita ni Chanyeol, and honestly he doesn’t want to meet him na din. One interaction means mahihirapan siya mag move on and he’ll be back on square one.

Para ba siyang na mental block, hindi niya alam ang gagawin niya. 

He did the first thing he can think of, kumaripas siya ng takbo palabas ng venue hall.

~~**\-------** ~~

Sa banyo siya nakita ni Chanyeol. 

“Baekhyun, I know you’re in there. Labas na so I can explain,” magmakaawa ni Chanyeol. Masyado nang mahaba ang push and pull nilang dalawa, they have to settle this down, kahit ano mang maging outcome.

Wala nang nagawa si Baekhyun kundi ang lumabas. Siguro eto na yung closure na hinihintay niya. At least after this day, pwede na matigil ang kakaisip niya sa gabi ng ‘what ifs’ niya. He must be brave and face this.

Pagbukas ng pintuan ni Baekhyun ay biglang hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang braso niya at hinila siya palayo. Hindi namalayan ni Baekhyun na nasa parking na sila at pinasakay siya ni Chanyeol sa kotse niya.

After an hour drive, dumating sila sa isang Shawarma place sa Regalado.

There, the tiny ember of hope in his chest. This is a good sign, he thinks.

“Upo ka na Baekhyun, ako na mag-oorder,” sabi sa kanya ni Chanyeol habang naghahanap ng vacant seat. 

Pagkaorder ni Chanyeol ay kaagad siyang lumapit sa table nila ni Baekhyun at umupo. Pagkalapag ng tray na may order nila, inabot ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun ang order niya. Isang shawarma kakaiba ang take, it was served in a sizzling plate and hindi siya naka wrap. Naka separate ang pita from the all the ingredients na naka lagay ngayon sa plate. 

Bago pa buksan ni Baekhyun ang bibig niya to speak, inunahan na siya ni Chanyeol, “Pwede bang ako naman ang magsasalita muna? I just want to explain my part and please listen to what I have to say,” he pleads. 

Tumango nalang si Baekhyun. Siya nga lang diba ang magsasalita?

“First, gusto ko mag sorry sayo. Sobrang late ng paghingi ko ng patawad pero eto ako ngayon, sana mapatawad mo ako. Hindi ko rin alam kung bakit pero I just want to say sorry. Feeling ko madami kang tanong sakin when you saw me in the seminar. Yes, I know your parents, I actually asked them to let me do a part-time job, it’s because I have to do research without anyone knowing na it’s for my incoming book. I know what Jongdae said to you nung inuman session, while he’s right na may childhood sweetheart involved, but I can assure you 100%, I already moved on. Pamilyadong tao na si childhood sweetheart, ilang taon na rin,” he chuckles. Chanyeol can see the light in Baekhyun’s eyes na ulit and he’s thankful na nakikinig siya.

“You see, wala sa plano ko ang magustuhan ka, heck, I didn’t even aware na anak ka pala ng mga may-ari ng kumpanyang hingingan ko ng malaking pabor. Jongdae just mentioned na may kilala siyang pwedeng makatulong sakin.”

Nung tumingin na ulit sila sa isa’t isa ay nakita niyang nangigilid na ang mga luha sa mata ni Baekhyun.

“Alam na alam mo talaga kung paano ako kuhanin ‘no? Lugi ako sa part na ‘yun e.” sabay nalang silang natawa sa sagot ni Baekhyun.

They’ll be okay. 

“Nung tumakbo ka kanina pagkakita sakin, Baek, alam ko right then and there na may happy ending na mangyayari sa araw na ‘to. I actually saw you earlier papasok kanina, tinaguan mo pa parents mo.” ngiti sa kanya ni Chanyeol, “oh, kainin mo na yung Shawarma mo para gumaan na ulit ang pakiramdam mo and you’ll be forever happy with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol was offered something na pwede maging breakthrough in his career. 

Dream niya talagang maging published author-slash-professor when he decided to take a leap of faith at nag enroll for Doctorate when he finished his Masters. Wala talaga siyang balak magdagdag pa ng sakit sa ulo when he barely survived his post-grad. 

Pero, in order to achieve his dreams ay dapat siyang mag invest pa a little bit. Konti nalang, susuko pa ba siya?

Another sakit sa ulo, pero tinanggap niya parin ito. Minsan talaga may pagka masokista si Chanyeol, eh.

  
~~**\-------** ~~

  
When he accepted the offer, unang niyang nilapitan ang magulang niyang nagwwork for a big restaurant franchise dito sa Pilipinas.

He asked his mom a favor kung pwede siyang mag-observe sa mga restaurants in order to know how the 

Pero instead na mag-observe lang ang task niya ay binigyan siya ng choice if he can do part-time sa isang restaurant leg ng company. It will a good experience din ito for him dahil mararanasan din niya ang dapat first hand.

Pinatawag siya right away ng boss ni mom niya, na may-ari pala ng mismong company. 

Nerve-wracking but he held himself well at mukhang okay naman ang impression sa kanila nila Mrs. Byun. He signed a special NDA for this specific task.

Mrs. Byun was the one who offered him the part-time stint kasi alam niyang holidays are coming and the specific restaurant will be jam-packed by then. Baekhyun’s mom also called Jongdae to help her.

Hindi dapat malaman ni Baekhyun ito, mostly because ang iisipin ni Baekhyun ay gusto ng parents niya ng insider sa loob ng restaurant na hinahandle niya (but ano sa tingin niya ang ginagawa ni Jongdae? charot). 

  
~~**\-------** ~~

  
The date is already set.

Nagawa na ni Jongdae ang part niyang maging actor, asking Baekhyun if he can recommend someone who needs part-time kasi nga Lucas met an accident and needed rest.

Medyo late dumating sa store si Chanyeol kasi nag-commute lang siya at kailangan niya maging lowkey if they wanted Baekhyun not to be suspicious. 

~~**\-------** ~~

“Baekhyun, si Chanyeol pala, tropa ko.” 

Chanyeol doesn’t think na this is the first time he met Baekhyun. Familiar yung face niya, aside from being an attractive guy Baekhyun is, alam niyang hindi sa formal set-up niya nakita ito. 

Hinintay ni Baekhyun matapos ang introduction ni Jongdae sa tropa niya before speaking, “Hi. My name is Baekhyun, manager ng Ureshii.” sabay abot ng kamay niya, makikipag shake hands sa kanya with a smile.

It’s showtime, sa isip-isip niya, “Hello, Sir.” kailangan maging magalang siya para hindi makahalata. “Would like to say thank you dahil pinagbigyan mo si Jongdae for having me take part-time here in your restaurant. Need lang din kasi.”

He heard him say “no worries” before explaining to him why they needed a part-time worker, “We’re really in need of help ngayong magpapasko dahil for sure the restaurant will be booked in the coming holidays.”

All of this were already explained to him, mostly by Mrs. Byun and Jongdae when the met the last time. 

Hindi lang niya inaasahan ang susunod na sinabi ni Baekhyun, “Would you like to start now?”

Sa totoo lang, hindi siya ready to work today. Judging sa suot niyang leather shoes, he don’t think tatagal siya sa physical work. Pero dahil he wants to leave a good impression, he answers, “Sure. I would love to work na agad.” 

  
~~**\-------** ~~

  
Napagalaman niyang si Baekhyun mismo ang mag-ttrain sa kanya. Wala namang problema dun, to be honest. Actually, mas pabor sa kanya if the manager will be the one to train him kasi most probably makaka inside info siya sa mga bagay-bahay; mapa inside or outside transactions and whatnot of the store. 

They are in the middle of the basic training and nililibot na rin siya ni Baekhyun sa buong store and process. Kailangan niyang maging mukhang wala alam.

“You need to shout or say ‘corner’ when you’re passing by the, uhm, corner, Chanyeol” Baekhyun is currently teaching him, “This is to prevent accidents such as colliding with the person incoming and spilling/spoiling the food.”

He decided na dito sumingit ng, “Sir Baekhyun, wag ka na mag English, please. Ninonosebleed ako. Joke lang!”

Worth it naman ang comment niya dahil natawa si Baekhyun and said sorry. Nasabi rin pala ni Baekhyun na as much as possible ay English ang main language na gagamitin para mamaintain nila ang image ng restaurant dahil nga formal dining sila.

Sumagot naman si Chanyeol after Baekhyun had informed him that, “Noted, Sir. No worries, I can do that naman.”

~~**\-------** ~~

  
Lunch peak hours are done at Baekhyun told him na meron silang 2-3 hours break.

Nashare din ni Baekhyun na sabay-sabay silang kakain with all of the team mates and may given employee’s meal everyday. 

Pero dahil ito ang first day niya, mukhang hinid agad niya malalasap ang long break hours sa dami ng kailangan niyang maabsorb.

Ginamit niya ang hours down to introduce himself sa team, isa-isa at para makilala na rin sila and kung anong core tasks nila sa restaurant. Marami-rami din siyang nakuhang information na useful.

Like for example, yung Sous Chef at yung bagong mukha sa shift na ito, receptionist nila and they are married.

Kinakamusta siya at inaalalayan ni Baekhyun, every now and then. Sabi rin ni Baekhyun sa kanya na mag break muna siya kahit 5 minutes lang to breathe pero umiling at sumagot siya, “No, Sir. I can do it naman. Medyo overwhelmed lang.”

Biniro naman siya ni Baekhyun when the other heard his answer, “Naku! Eh kung papakabisado ko pa sayo ang menu, baka bukas di ka na sumipot. Mas lalong kang ma-ooverwhelm.” He also mentioned something about being a part-time lang naman and he won't have Chanyeol to memorize the menu.

30 minutes before uwian ay pinatawag siya ni Baekhyun sa office niya to tell him na appreciated niya ang pag accept na magstart na siya ngayon at sobrang laking tulong ang nagawa niya sa pag payag na mag start na today. He also joked na kaya niyang gawan ng paraan na maging regular siya. Natawa nalang siya dahil hindi niya alam ang dapat isagot dun pero instead nag thank you rin siya sa opportunity today, “Sir, ako po ang dapat mag thank you. Like I said kanina, kayo po yung nakatulong sakin by having me work here as a part-timer. You don’t know kung anong tulong ang nagawa niyo sakin.”

  
~~**\-------** ~~

  
Kinabusakan, hindi niya ineexpect ang maagang commotion na magaganap sa buong duration ng pag papart time niya. 

May nag irate na regular guest nila, and he was kinda involved sa ganap. 

He just watched Baekhyun handle the entire escalation in a calm manner. Honestly, it’s not really a big deal yung nangyari.

Hindi niya namalayan na tapos na at he was being called in Baekhyun’s office. He is really scared now, hindi niya alam paano timplahin ang mood ni Baekhyun today.

Pagkasara ng pintuan, humarap bigla si Baekhyun sa kanya at exhaled the deepest breath ever. “Una sa lahat, if alam mong nagkamali ka sa anything,” sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya, “please please always seek me first. I know you meant well kanina and of course hindi mo pa naman alam, but yeah. Jongdae might be the closest one you could run to, pero magkasing level lang kayo and honestly that kind of guest and situation must be handled by an higher up,” Baekhyun just said that to him in one breath. He could see Baekhyun shaking a bit and judging by his voice ay mukha siyang nagpapanic.

Kaagad namang nag sorry si Chanyeol, because wala naman talaga siyang iba pang masasabi kundi sorry, “Sorry, sir. Medyo nagpanic lang din ako. I promise it won’t happen again.”

Baekhyun said naiintindihan naman daw niya na pangawalang araw pa lang naman niya at he also said, “honestly, hindi naman talaga naiiwasan ang mga commotion na ganyan, nakay-guest talaga ng lahat if they’ll make a scene or not.”

Nag sorry nalang ulit siyaat nagpasalamat. Sinabihan na din siya ni Baekhyun na wag na bumalik muna sa floor for the remaining hours of morning shift at samahan daw niya si Baekhyun na kumain ng shawarma.

  
~~**\-------** ~~

  
Dinala siya ni Baekhyun sa isang shawarma stand sa food court ng katabi nilang mall. At mukhang kilala na siya ng nagbabantay ng stand dahil nung nakita siya ay bigla nalang siyang biniro ng “stressed ka nanaman sir?” 

Um-oo naman si Baekhyun at biniro si Doyoung, as Baekhyun said, pabalik ““Yes, Doyoung. Make it two. May kasama ako for today and sadly it’s not Taeyong,” Napansin ni Chanyeol na namula ang tenga ni Doyoung when Taeyong’s name was mentioned.

After ng ilang minutes pagka-upo nila sa isang table sa dulo ng food court, he decided to speak and asked Baekhyun, “Ang sarap naman neto. Favorite mong food ang shawarma, sir?”

Na kwento ni Baekhyun tuloy na naging comfort food niya ang shawarma at it brings back memories to Baekhyun. He feels okay and happy all of a sudden pag nakakakain ng shawarma. Natanong bigla ni Baekhyun kung ang weird daw ba niya sa ganung thinking.

“Hindi, sir. I totally get what you mean.” Sagot naman niya agad. “Parang sigarilyo mo yung shawarma, not that I smoke, sir, baka ni-jujudge niyo na ko haha,” singit niya bigla sa gitna ng conversation, just to be transparent. Napaisip naman siya bigla when he said na lahat naman ng tao may quirks on handling anything at napatingin sa ceiling si Chanyeol.

Nakita niyang ginaya siya ni Baekhyun at tumingin din sa ceiling, “Bakit Chanyeol? Nasa kisame ba ng food court ang sagot?” biro ni Baekhyun sa kanya, sabay hagalpak ng tawa.

“Sir naman e! Okay lang ba mag-isip? Kalma ka lang. Di ko alam kasi kung anong ginagawa ko pag stress eh, maliban sa alak. Tamang inom ng red horse sa gabi bago umuwi para borlogs agad.” at nakitawa na rin siya sa joke ng Manager niya.

Biglang tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya kung kailan siya masstress, mukhang ihaw na si Baekhyun sa alak. Sa alak nga lang ba? 

“Bakit, sir? Parang iba yan ah,” biglang bwelo niya, “naniniwala pa naman ako sa kasabihan na ‘Pag may alak, may balak.’” Siya naman ang bumanat ng joke.

“What if meron nga?” ang sagot ni Baekhyun sabay, “Joke lang. Tamang hinala ka, ah. Tara na nga. Baka hinahanap na tayo sa store.”

  
~~**\-------** ~~

Nalaman niya on the second day na hindi niya nakikita si Baekhyun na nasa floor, tambak daw ang reporting at inventory every end of the month. 

Si Jongin, being a friendly dude that he is, ay inendorse ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa kanya to guid him in terms of this customer service at pahapyaw na mag introduce sa kanya ng mga dishes nila sa restaurant.

  
Tinanong siya ni Jongin nang nasense niya na parating si Baekhyun to describe agedashi tofu. Dahil gusto niyang maging bida-bida at mapansin ni Baekhyun (lightbulb moment!), he answered, “yung nagwiwiggle na tofu with Tsuyu sauce!” kasi ayun naman talaga ang pwedeng maging description ng nasabing dish. 

Mukhang gumana naman ang pagpapapansin ni Chanyeol dahil narinig nalang niya ang tawa ni Baekhyun, “Ayos sa sagot ah, wiggle talaga?” with matching wiggle ng eyebrows.

Binirahan naman niya si Baekhyun, “Luh, si Sir, kanya-kayang trip ‘yan! Wiggle parang ano…” sabay kinindatan niya si Baekhyun, “Di ko nalang sabihin, naka imbes na 1 month ako dito ay maging 1 day nalang.”

Kaagad naman niyang binaling yung topic kay Jongin saying na dapat ganun si Jongin mag-isip, hindi yung inaasar pa pabalik niya ang kanilang manager. 

  
~~**\-------** ~~

  
Kung tutuusin, hindi niya talaga alam kung saan nag simula ang lahat. 

Hindi naman niya talaga inaasahan ang ganitong turn of events, pero along the way narealize niya na parang pwede sila magkaroon ng something in the near future.

Marami ding nagtatanong at nag jojoke sa kanila na may namamagitan na sa kanila, which Chanyeol always denies in a speed of light. Ayaw niya maging awkward sa kanya si Baekhyun ng dahil sa mga pang aasar. 

Pero he always wonder, kung anong hidden motive ni Baekhyun sa mga gestures niyang kakaiba. Yung mga lingering na tingin at mga skin ship na lagi niyang iniisip bago siya matulog. 

Maybe kung magpapakalalaki na siya at hindi maging torpe sa last day niya, they could have a better start.

  
~~**\-------** ~~

Nagkayayaan ng inuman, 2-bots-inuman, a week before his last day at work.

Decided na siya na gusto na niyang kausapin si Baekhyun, gusto na niya tanungin kung ano ba talaga ang meron sa kanila. Medyo nakakabaliw na rin kakaisip si Chanyeol at hindi niya alam ang lugar niya sa buhay ng lalaki.

Pero kinabukasan, hindi na siya pinapansin neto at nagtataka siya kung bakit.

Nabanggit ni Jongin na nakita niyang nag-uusap si Baekhyun at Jongdae last night and after that ay napansin ni Jongin na bilang tumamlay at nalungkot ang aura ni Baekhyun. 

Nung unang araw pagpasok ni Baekhyun, nagttry pa si Chanyeol multiple times para kausapin si Baekhyun. Alam niyang galit si Baekhyun sa kanya and he wanted to know why. Pero after 2 days ng pag-iwas ni Baekhyun sa kanya ay nag give-up nalang siya. Last straw ni Chanyeol ang pag abang niya kay Baekhyun sa front door para i-corner siya pero nung nakita ni Baekhyun na andun siya ay biglang bumalik sa likod. 

Nalaman na lang niya after few minutes sa back door dumaan si Baekhyun pauwi.

  
~~**\-------** ~~

  
Natapos ang part-time job ni Chanyeol ng parang wala lang. 

Masyadong nabaling ang atensyon niya kay Baekhyun na nakalimutan na niya ang tunay na layunin ng pag pasok niya sa restaurant. 

Lumipas ang mga araw after his last shift na nakatulala lang sa kaniyang condo, hindi alam ang una niyang iisipin at gagawin. Puro Baekhyun Baekhyun Baekhyun lang ang nasa utak niya, pero alam niyang wala naman nang sense kung mag dwell pa siya sa nakaraan. Ayaw siyang kausapin ni Baekhyun, he reminds himself. 

Pero every night, pag patulog na siya, iniisip parin niya paano siya mag eexplain kung sakali mang mangkaroon siya ng pagkakataon.

And every night, he dreams of eating Baekhyun’s favorite shawarma. He looks happy in his dreams.

  
~~**\-------** ~~

Baekhyun’s parents invited him to do a seminar talk sa isang event na sponsored by the Byun’s company.

Knowing na malaki ang favor na hiniling niya sa mga Byun, kaagad niya itong tinanggap.   
Kailangan lang naman niyang i-explain ang mga core functions ng Total Quality Management, more like of a summary since he knows na alam naman ng mga attendees ng seminar. 

When he got to the venue, an hour early for his part sa seminar, may nakita siyang familiar figure na nagtatago sa likod ng mga boards.

Baekhyun.

Maybe, this is fate. To meet him again for what he really is. Ito na siguro yung time na mangyayari ang mga scenarios na paulit-ulit niyang iniisip, kung paano siya mag eexplain.

Knowing na nasa venue lang si Baekhyun and malaki yung probability na malalaman ni Baekhyun na andun siya, he composed himself. Kailangan maging confident siya enough na di mamamalayan ni Baekhyun ang oras. Alam niyang pag natauhan ito ay tatakbo ito palayo sakanya just like what he did nung tinatry niyang i-corner si Baekhyun eons ago.

  
~~**\-------** ~~

When his talk segment ended, kaagad niyang hinanap si Baekhyun. Thankfully, nahuli si Baekhyun ng kanyang kapatid na si Baekbeom. 

And nung nagkatitigan sila, para bang tumigil ang mundo at pagtibok ng puso ni Chanyeol---mostly sa excitement. Nakita niyang kumaripas ng takbo si Baekhyun palayo sa kanya pero this makes him happy.

He knows he’ll have his happy ending today.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry kung makalat and sobrang rushed na ending. :(
> 
> Ilan sa mga ganap dito ang hango sa aking tunay na buhay, points if u get o/


End file.
